Electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular in a range of applications. Mobile phones, tablet computers, home entertainment systems, and the like are just some of the electronic devices users interact with regularly.
In addition, various electronically controllable devices, such as thermostats, lighting devices, household appliances, etc. are also becoming more popular.